Mad Jack
Mad Jack= Mad Jack is an animatonic humanoid that is instated as a magician in the CC militia. He appears as an average-sized man wearing a Guy Fawkes mask hididng an endoskeleton face, a black vest and pair of pants, red shoes and gloves, and often seen brandishing a golden knife. Backstory A fortune-teller working at a carnival, KJ Lyman was always nice to kids and knew a lot of people well and his predictions were almost always correct; thousands came to see his work, and of course, this was a huge threat of Freddy's and Chef's, two of engineer Mitchell Cutter's workplaces. So, when Mitch was hired to make animatronic characters to go alongside The Chef, he got an idea. KJ, along with Lacey Carlisile, Samuel Allen, and Tony Cadenza, were all invited to a fake party at Crazy Chef's, to lure them all into one place. Mitch then caught the 4 and stuffed them all; Lacey into Meredith, Tony into Fozie Fazbear, Samuel into Sodapop, and in this case, KJ into Mad Jack. While Mad Jack was not necessarily the safest animatronic, he was still good enough to be in a magician in service at Chef's for a long time, until an incident where one of his tricks stabbed a customer in the brain, killing them. Jack was put out of service to never be repaired, but luckily, he incident was never made public and Chef had the ability to fix him. When Chef was taken from the restaurant a year later, he, along with the other 3 left, were deactivated for a month before Mitch saved them before fleeing society. Jack, remembering hearing about where Chef was going, lead the way for the other 3 to get to Freddy's, where Chef was. On the way, Jack remembered a regular customer, Lindsay, and how her father abused her, and using his prediction skills, he burned down her house, knowing she would find shelter at Freddy's. Mad Jack served the CC for a long time, until Cutting Crew: Deuce Ex Machina, where he was marked as 'Missing' after an explosion created by Deadbear. No one knows wether he teleported before the explosion got him, or if he was vaporized in it. Personality Mad Jack, like a coin, has two sides: One, a serious, but generous persona, and the other, a crazy, naive side. People generally like the former side due to Jack's ability to destroy things in the latter persona. Special Relationship Merle Chanter-During his naive side, he buys things out of complete impulse, much to Merle's delight. She often tries to get him to switch sides so he'll buy more, to Jack's annoyance. Lucile Smith-Shortly before being vaporized by the bomb, he taught Lucile the art of war, and trained her in weapons. She is honored to be trained by him, and adopted his mask in honor once he was gone. Photo Negative Jack-His other counterpart, Jack hates him, but feels sympathy since he is the soul of the customer he murdered. He tires explaining to him it was an accident, but PNJ will have none of it. Behavior Jack acts similar to Balloon Boy in a way, by attracting animatronics to rooms closer to you by releasing nightingales used for magic tricks. This attracts more aggressive animatronics, such as Bonnie, Chica, Chef, or Lindsay. Once the birds are released, he will move to the next room in order to release more. Watching him prevents moving and releasing birds, but if he gets to you, his jumpscare is slicing your head off with his knife. Appearances -Playable in Cutting Crew: A Hard Act To Follow, Deuce Ex Machina, and Zombie mode of Call Of Bonnie:Animatronic Ops. -In Five Nights At The Inventory as an antagonist. Phantoms\Hallucinations\Etc. -He can take his mask off, revealing a golden, blood-stained endoskeleton. This usually signals him being more active than usual, and happens a lot when all animatronics are set to 20. -Jack can been seen in multiple rooms at once, forcing you to figure out the real one. Usually, a tell sign such as a buttonless vest, no gloves, etc. can show a fake. -He has a mini-me proxy, created by System X, named Pazzo. Trivia -Named after and inspired by the boss of the same name from Donkey Kong 64, most prominent in his insane side. Also slightly inspired by V from V For Vendetta, in terms of appearance. -A switch hidden in his cape can actually control his personas and when they appear; this is promenint in the Lost Suit RP, where Jack's switch was stuck on insane. -Meredith has a break-up story of every animatronics except for Jack himself. This is for a joke about how she would shoot herself before dating him, when performing. -Jack has an amount of respect for nightingales, even having a secret sanctuary for them on top of Freddy's. |-|Gallery= MJack.jpg|Mad Jack, by Experiment! Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males